Snow Day
by Foxen Fudo
Summary: Strawberry is captured at Russia's, and there's snow on the ground. She wants to play outside, and Russia lets her, what do you expect the countries to do? Help, or play, read to find out the joys in this one-shot story (GETTING BETTER AT THEM!)


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone, except for Strawberry.**

_**Snow Day**_

It was December 1st, and snow was falling. Strawberry loved to play in the snow, but only if there were friends around her.

"I think I should call **Romano**, **Germany**, and **Italy**, and **Japan** for a snow day!" Strawberry said to herself in **Russia**'s Dungeon.

Russia was walking down the hall with a telephone, and a huge grin and saw the little strawberry girl. "Strawberry, do you want to play in the snow?"

"I'd love to! But, can we invite Germany, Italy, and Romano here?" Strawberry asked the menacing Russia.

Russia nodded, giving me the phone. Strawberry dialed Romano's number first.

"Romano, do you want to build a snowman?" Strawberry asked.

"NO!"

"Come on, let's go and play!" Russia joined in.

"Why on ear- Wait, why are you at Russia's, I'm coming to save you Strawberry!" Romano exclaimed to save his 'little sister'.

"Romano, wait, I still need to ask, why do you hate Russia?" Strawberry asked.

"I don't he's frightening!" he replied.

Romano ended the phone call, rushing over to Russia's place to stop Russia from harming the gentle, fragile country. When he arrived, a snowball flew right into his face.

"Got you!" Strawberry exclaimed, making another snowball.

"STRAWBERRY! you'll freeze! here, take my jacket," Romano advised, but got a handful of snow down his shirt by Russia.

"Do _you _want to build a snowman, Romano?"

"Why the hell not, at least that potato bastard isn't here, it would be great to see Italy here though." Romano stated, sending Strawberry to run inside to the phone, dialing Italy's number.

"Do you want to build a snowman, Romano's here, and a playful Russia!" Strawberry sang.

"Ve~ can Germany and Japan come with?!" Italy asked excitedly.

"Of course! I was hoping for them to come!" Strawberry commented.

Italy quickly dialed Germany's phone.

"ugh, Italy, what is it this time?" Germany said throwing a snowball at his wall.

"Ve~ We're going to Russia's for a snow day with Strawberry and Romano also!" Italy exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm coming, is Japan coming?" Germany yawned and sipped his cocoa.

"I still need to call him, bu- AH!" the phone line went dead.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled, and he raced towards Russia's place.

Meanwhile at Russia's, Italy was throwing snowballs and laughing.

"Sorry, but I was having too much fun with the snow!" Russia explained.

"Germany's coming right?" Strawberry yelled out the door with a phone in her hand.

"Ve~ Yep! but he might try to kill Russia, because he hit me with a snowball, and I accidentally ended the call!" Italy scolded Russia.

"Really, was that why I had to run over here?" Germany asked, seeing Romano.

"Why is that potato bastard here?!" Romano asked Strawberry.

"He's my friend." Strawberry said, blushing at the sexy German country.

"I still need to tell Japan to come!" Italy exclaimed, picking up his phone.

**America** was sneaking up with **Britain**, **China**, **France**, **Canada**, they had many snowballs in their hands and on the other side **Cuba**, **Ukraine**, **Belarus**, and **Prussia **have ten times more snowballs by them and in their hands. **Austria** and **Hungary** were walking with a hundred times more snowballs than the second group.

"FIRE!" America, Prussia, and Austria yelled, now snowballs flew into the middle bunch where Strawberry, Germany, Russia, Italy, Romano, and now Japan were.

"HEY!" Strawberry started, but then she spotted France, and she hid behind Germany. "Germany, SAVE ME!"

Prussia started to laugh, then he saw Strawberry actually frightened. He went down to the small she-country.

"Hey, why are you hiding behind this freak when you can hide behind me?!" Prussia asked.

"Or me?!" America stated.

"Or me, China, I better than all you!" China boasted.

"Why not play in the snow?!" Italy yelled, and everyone nodded their heads.

Strawberry stopped, and put her hands on her hips.

"I like the snow war!" Strawberry made a snow ball and threw it at France hitting him square in the forehead, for he was 100 meters away.

Germany stared at the small she-country, "Why, I mean how could you do that?"

"I played softball, but I was kicked out for accidentally hitting them too hard and putting them in comas," Strawberry answered.

The other countries had terrified looks, even Russia, who never shows fear.

"I have a song to sing, while this snow war starts!" Strawberry began.

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_  
><em><strong>Come on lets go and play<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never see you anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come out the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's like you've gone away-<strong>_  
><em><strong>We used to be best buddies<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now we're not<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish you would tell me why!-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you wanna build a snowman?<strong>_  
><em><strong>It doesn't have to be a snowman.<strong>_

_**Do you wanna build a snowman?**_  
><em><strong>Or ride our bikes around the halls<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think some company is overdue<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've started talking to<strong>_  
><em><strong>the pictures on the walls-<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Hang in there, Joan!)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It gets a little lonely<strong>_  
><em><strong>All these empty rooms,<br>Just watching the hours tick by-  
>(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)<br>**_

Snow hitting people for a minute and thirty seconds

_**Please, I know you're in there,**_  
><em><strong>People are asking where you've been<strong>_  
><em><strong>They say "have courage", and I'm trying to<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm right out here for you, just let me in<strong>_  
><em><strong>We only have each other<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's just you and me<strong>_  
><em><strong>What are we gonna do?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you wanna build a Snowman?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Me-<strong>So, how did you guys like this first one-shot featuring you guys?

**Germany-**Is Strawberry really a great shot at throwing things?

**Strawberry-**I am, and I think we should do this another time!

**Italy-**Why not add Strawberry to your other fanfiction, "Torture, Truth, or Dare"?

**Me-**If it's requested.

**China-**I didn't get enough lines!

**Me-**I tried to get everyone in!

**France-***rubbing his forehead* did you really have to enact it?

**Strawberry-**I makes it easier for her to write!

**Me-**And if you like this, tell me in the reviews what song I should do next from what Disney movie!


End file.
